The Cell Block Tango
by ninamina96
Summary: The shugo chara girls are all burlesque girls and they live in the 1920's. They may meet some guys that they take interest in watch them on stage while they dance and sing and fall in love.
1. Bring on the Burlesque

Chapter 1: Bring on the Burlesque!

Setting: 1920's in New York.

Amu's POV

On stage there's Utau in the middle wearing a black corset that's sheer down the middle with black lace crisscrossing and little black skirt with two black bows on the sides. With black lace thigh high stockings with stripes and black heels.

On her right was Rima she had a red top with off the shoulder sleeves. A black skirt with a trail that ended at the back of her knees with red tulle at the end was paired with it. In her hair was a red feather and she had black lace tights with stripes and black heels as well.

Then on the left of Utau is Lulu. She had a pink top covered with black tulle on it except for down the middle which was pink with three bows going down. Which led to a black skirt with a black trail that went to her ankles. She also had on a black lace tights and black heels just like Rima. She had a black mini top hat with a small pink bow on it.

They were singing Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

Utau was the best at singing and Rima and Lulu were amazing dancers.

Then there was Yaya and me.

We really don't like performing as much as them.

Well actually we do like performing but we aren't as popular as th three blondes but we are all friends.

They get to perform more because they bring in more customers to the bar.

But I like working here it's a lot of fun…sorta.

"Hi can I help you?" I asked a table of five guys.

"Can I have a refill?" one guy asked I nodded and the other guys didn't even know I was there.

I went over to the bar where Yaya and Kari were flirting…so obvious.

Me and Yaya were wearing the same thing we were wearing a silver corset with feathers as the skirt it was basic but pretty.

"Refill." I said to Kari and he took the glass.

"It's pretty busy tonight." he said and I smiled.

"It would be nice if you two helped a little besides starring at each other." I said and they both blushed.

"I'm gonna go serve people." Yaya said and ran away.

*Bam!*

"I'm ok!" Yaya screamed popping up after running into a table.

"Hahahahahah!" I started laughing I just couldn't help it.

But I didn't feel bad when I heard Kari started to chuckle.

The girls finished their performance and started helping.

There's two bars on the sides and tables in the middle.

Me and Yaya take the middle.

Utau and Lulu take the left bar and Rima and Kari take the right one.

Rima's POV

I start serving people drinks like crazy.

"What do you want?" I ask a guy with long purple hair and piercing yellow eyes.

"Umm nothing." he replied starring at me.

"Your at a bar and your not having a drink?" I asked with a smirk while pouring other peoples drinks.

"Well…." he looked nervous.

"Just one drink." I said.

"Ok." he sighed.

I stood there and he was silent.

"Well what do you want?" I asked him again.

"Ohh sorry ummm I have no clue. I don't really drink."

"Ok I'll get you something."

He was sorta cute I guess, coming to a bar and not drinking all alone never mind that was weird.

I made him a drink and went over to him.

"Here you go."

He took it and looked at me like he wasn't sure if her should drink it.

"Thank you." he said and…

HE CHUGGED THE WHOLE THING.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT WASN'T A SHOT! THOSE ARE SMALLER!"

"That was amazing!" he said and my eyes grew wider.

This guy doesn't get out much does he?

"Get me another one." he said with a big smile.

"I'm just gonna give you a real shot."

After 10 shots

"What time is it?" he asked with his head on the counter.

"Three am." I said.

The place was still packed it usually is till it closes at four.

"I have to go." he said and popped out of his chair and disappeared.

"He so likes you." Utau came over to get more tequila.

"How would you know?" I asked confused.

"He's been here everyday for two weeks and he wouldn't have one drink but then you come over to him and he has like ten drinks." Utau said with a smirk.

"Eleven." I corrected her.

She giggled "Flirt a little more next time."

My mouth dropped open and she left.

Lulu's POV

The bar closed at four and we had to clean up which took a half an hour.

"So Rima has a stalker." Utau started while we were walking home together.

"No he's not a stalker." she protested and her cheeks got bigger by her holding her breath.

"Hahahaha! That's so cute." I said and everyone started laughing.

First to get home was Amu then Yaya then Rima and then Utau.

I'm the last one to get home because I live in a better part of the city.

I guess you could say I'm rich…well ok I am really rich.

I walked inside and went to the kitchen to get a water when the fridge door closed the lights flicked on.

And there were my parents great!

"Why are you home so late?" my mom asked.

"Actually it's early." I tried to be smart.

"Don't talk back." my dad said.

"I slept over a friends house."

"Really? Which friends? Because the only friends you have can't afford to house another person." my mother said.

"Mother! They are my friends why can't you accept that?"

"Well you better get ready a boy is coming to see you." my dad said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Tadease he's from another state he's rich and he want's to meet you." my mom said.

"Why does everyone care about money in this family?"

"We want you to be financially set so you don't have to worry about anything." my dad said while rubbing my arm to make me feel better.

I walked upstairs to take a shower and get ready.

After a few hours the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" my mom said with a big smile fixing my hair and dress.

I had on a blue three quarter sleeved dress. There was a yellow ribbon on my stomach and the bottom of the dress ended above my knees. I had a little daisy hair clip and tan stockings with white heels.

My parents opened the door and there was a boy my height looked about eighteen with pink eyes and longish blond hair and his parents who did seem wealthy by seeing the brands they were wearing.

"Hello my name is Tadease." he bowed his head a little.

I starred at him different state my ass he must be from another continent.

My dad interfered scared of what I was going to say.

"This is Lulu she's our only daughter and our pride and joy." he said while holding onto my shoulders with a cheesy smile.

I smiled "It's nice to meet you. So what are we going to do today?"

I shut my mouth I should have said 'evening' but I'm not that proper like my parents think.

"Umm well I thought we would go to a nice little café I heard about."

"Ok then." I smiled and he motioned me to go out the door we started to walk together.

He started babbling about his life and I saw this artist he was amazing.

"Hi." I said the guy looked at me and Tadease shut his mouth.

The guy was about twenty he had longish red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hello." he replied.

"Do you do portraits?" I asked him he nodded.

"Yes would you like one? It will only take a few minutes."

I nodded and started walking in front of him and Tadease grabbed my arm and I pulled away.

I sat down and the artist walked over to me and made me sit a certain way his touch was so gental and soft.

"Soften your lips." he said his face was so close to mine I blushed.

I never ever ever blush!

Never!


	2. Drunkenness and

Chapter 2: Drunkenness and…

Nadeshiko's POV

*Bam*

I woke up when I heard a noise downstairs.

I started walking down the stairs and the door creaked open.

The the figure walked in, right in front of me and fell it pulled me down the stairs and I screamed.

"Shhh! Your so loud!"

I shut up.

"Nagi? You stupid airhead you scared me!" I started hitting him.

Then I stood up and crossed my arms and turned my back towards He stood up too and started laughing.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him.

"Well maybe a little." he said.

"Well tell your favorite twin where you've been." I was going to take full advantage of him being piss drunk.

"I was at a bar down the road."

"Why?"

"I was stalking this really pretty girl. She finally talked to me and I had a few drinks."

"Can you bring me next time to meet her?" I asked with a big smile.

Even though we are twins he's older and more responsible so he was allowed to do more things.

"Of course baby sister!" he said and I was so happy I can ruin his life now.

"It's a promise?" I asked just to make sure.

"It is a promise. Now I'm going to go to bed." he said and started to walk up the stairs and fell a few times.

This is going to be so much fun!

I squeaked and jumped up and down then ran upstairs.

Uatu's POV

I woke up from my little nap.

"Utau you have to bring Amu's sister to school." my mom said.

"I know I'm almost ready."

I ran outside and headed to Amu's.

When I got there Ami was sitting on the steps.

"Hey Ami!"

She looked up and he face brightened.

~Utau~! she jumped up and gave me a hug.

"You ready to go to school?" I asked with a smile she was so cute.

She nodded and took my hand.

"We have a new teacher starting today!" she said as we were getting closer to the school.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know but I hope he's nice!"

"Me too."

I was still talking to Ami and not paying attention that we arrived at the school.

"Hello! Who might this be?"

I looked up and there was a guy with spiky brownish orangish hair and light green eyes. He looked about twenty.

"My name is Ami!" she jumped up.

"And you are?" I asked him.

"My name is the new teacher and you are?"

"Utau. Ami's big sister's friend." I said.

There was a little silence so I spoke up "Well I have to go now bye Ami have fun." I said while walking away.

Yaya's POV 

I had to go baby-sit for my neighbors. Which sucks because I'm the one who likes to be babied.

But I got some help.

"Kari I need to take a break!" I started whining.

"Ok fine go outside or get some candy."

I smiled a huge smile I always get what I want.

"Thank you!" I said running out the door.

When I got outside I took a deep breath.

I decided I should go to Utau's parents grocery shop. They always have candy ready for whenever I pop in.

I opened the door to their shop.

"Candy me!"

"Yaya! Utau's not back yet but here are some brownies." Utau's mom said.

I was sad for a second but when I heard her mom say brownies I was energized.

I started chomping down on the brownies then the bell rung when someone opened the door.

I looked up and there was Utau starring at me with a sort of worried face.

~Hi Utau!~

"Why does everyone sing my name?"

"I don't know your name is funny to say."

Utau's POV

I walked over to the cash register and put the apron on.

Yaya walked over to me and smirked.

"Who is he?" she asked me.

My eyes widened "No one."

"Ok…did you meet him today?"

"I'm not gonna talk about it because I don't really know him."

"Please tell me!" she cried and kept getting louder as she repeated it.

"Fine."

So I told her all about .

"You are so interested in him." she said sitting on the counter eating more candy.

"Why would you say that?" I asked kinda blushing.

"Your eyes lit up when you were talking about him. When you pick Ami up flirt with him."

"I can't do that there."

"Why not you always do it at the bar."

"This is a different playing field."

"Whatver." she said while she got up and walked towards the door.

"Bye!" she said with a big smirk and ran out the door.

"She's so weird." I said while shaking my head.

Yaya's POV

I got back to the apartment and sat on the couch while Kari chased the kids around.

"Yaya help me!" he screamed.

I sighed and got up and turned on the TV and sat back down.

All the kids came running and sat down in silence.

"There happy?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me that's all you need to do?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head "Yup!"

"Uhg!" he moaned and fell on the floor.

When all of the kids fell asleep I left.

I decided to follow Utau to meet this guy.

So I staked out for awhile then she left the store and I followed her without her noticing at all that I was there until we got to the school.

Then I hid.

She got there and got Ami and left with just a hi and a bye.

I walked up to him when she left.

"Hi I'm Utau's friend.


End file.
